¡Investigación!
by VickChair2506
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, son citados a una pequeña 'Unión', en la alcaldía, reclamados a ambos, a cumplir una investigación, de alto riesgo posible, destinados a atrapar a un criminal, el cual estuvo estudiando a ambos, durante años, para llegar a tal punto logrado... (En proceso)


–Presidente ¡Comprenda! Este tipo, quiere apoderarse del mundo, quien sabe que más puede hacer, ya han desaparecido todos los equipos que hemos reclutado, acabamos de enviar al equipo X, sin respuesta alguna, necesitamos a alguien que nos sea de ayuda en esto…–Preocupada la secretaria del presidente, quien se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de ella misma, donde solo el líder de toda esa zona, seguía pensativo…

–…–Este se levantó de su escritorio, caminando seguro y recto por la zona, su secretaria, solo se enfocaba a oír con estricta atención, al menos un gruñido, pero tenía que ser algo de favorabilidad…–… Tengo una idea, usted, quiero que me conecte a mi viejo colega, igualmente conécteme con Tower, tengo que reportar el asunto…

–Sonic ¿Qué estás haciendo?...–Confundido el zorrito, mirando a su compañero cobalto, extrañado de más, el azulejo haciendo un puente de pitillos de gran longitud, desde la mesa, directo a su boca, solo por tomar un poco de limonada, mientras su mano ocupaba un rico Chili-dog picante, como siempre era su rutina…

Correcto. Misma rutina, en la isla de Mobiüs, felicidad, todo pacifico, y el héroe haciendo de las suyas, ubicado junto con su amigo amarillento, en el taller perteneciente a este, lo que no era sorpresa, costumbre, ver todos los días, justamente a las 7:30 de la mañana, a su compañero, haciendo aleatoriamente un tipo de locura, nada relacionada con la lógica, pero si creatividad, de más de una forma, el cobalto solo buscaba diversión, era un chico rebelde, bromista, presumido, curioso, aventurero, y obvio, nada relacionado con el Amor, si eso piensan, buscando el lado de diversión…

–Mi propio camino al futuro, un pitillo de la mesa, directo a mi espacio bucal, con un simple sorbo…–Apenas dar un sorbillo, todo se vino abajo, otra cosa, no era un experto construyendo todo, literalmente a lo aparente…–Puede destruirse fácil, y volver a empezar, muy vergonzoso como puedes ver con tus ojos…–Disimulando broma…

–Acéptalo, Sonic, no puede ser más claro, no eres bueno construyendo, no es lo tuyo…–De manos en la cadera, miraba rendido a su compañero, quien solo puso pies en tierra, después de tenerlos descansados en mesa, para serle de favorabilidad a su 'Hermano' empezó a recolectar los pitillos, disimulan-te e crédulo…

–Solo hice el intento, nadie es perfecto Tails, ni el Ser perfecto…–Bromista, pesar de que el Ser perfecto, fuera su rival, no le tendría respeto, literalmente, nunca le tenía respeto, pero para sorpresa suya, el amarillento lo miro serio, y algo fastidiado de lo mismo, después de él sacrificio del oscuro, por salvar, en especial al azulado, no le tenía dignidad, después de meses, o años…

–Sonic ¿Cuándo vas a razonar? Shadow te salvo la vida la otra vez, y sigues con que él es nada ¿Aún?...–Se notaba decepción en su tono, lo que hizo que el cobalto parara en seco a recolectar el único, e ultimo pitillo varado en el piso, donde este estiro las piernas, volteo a mirar a su compañero, quien seguía de misma postura e expresión, lo que hizo que el cobalto soltara de sus labios, un suspiro de burla…

–Sé que me salvo esa vez, pero no significa que cambiare lo que paso, de un salto a otro, acéptalo Tails, no lo hare, aunque insistas, además, falto un pitillo…–Dicho esto, desapareció de la vista de su compañero, lo que hizo que este soltara un suspiro frustrado, pero dejando una expresión amigable…–Bueno. Hay que aceptar, las cosas como son…

–…–El silencio era el único que invadía la zona, la vista era refrescante desde su punto de vista, sobre todo del oscuro, quien solo ignoraba todo alrededor, pensando su pasado, aun en ese tiempo no superado, parecía ser una maldición para sus recuerdos, un recuerdo negro, el primero de todos, sin dejar de resonar en su mente, lo que hizo que el oscuro, cerrara fuertemente los ojos, calmando lo pasado, la única cura en ese entonces era 'Dejarlo a un lado de su mente, haciendo un asunto que lo distraiga', única cura…

Solo miraba el cielo. Siquiera le prestaba atención a las criaturas merodeando a sus alrededores, siquiera los sonidos, claro que sentía todo, como si fuera un estorbo… No esperaba menos de eso, se conocía bien, no totalmente, tenía emociones, que no reconocía totalmente, un chico Neutral, serio, frio, sensible, fácil de molestar, lo más lógico que se ha demostrado en su personalidad, orgullo, sabiendo que era una palabra de varios significados, no los suficientes para definirlos, solo buscaba el lado de todo negativo, si es posible, buscarle la solución justa, adicionalmente, la justicia junto con soledad, eran las únicas características merodeando en su interior, sin saber su ubicación, él era todo eso…

–Shadow el erizo, se requiere tu presencia en la agencia…–Se escuchó venir de su comunicador, sin más que hacer, solo obedecer, no se decía más, algo que describa tal escena, solo se notaba dignidad en su interior, para obedecer el respeto de Tower, sabiendo que fue un ridículo en ese tiempo de enterarse de su tragedia, hasta quería capturar su vergüenza en cámara, aunque no hubiera prueba aparente…

El cobalto llego rápido a su cabaña, si era posible, planificar buscar escondite, sabiendo que, si posiblemente en tal instante, llegaba la peli-rosa con su martillo siniestro de matanza a una persona, nada bonito…

Este se acomodó en su hamaca, relajado, cual habito ya visto durante tiempo histórico, lo que fue en vano disfrutarlo, al escuchar nuevo mensaje d voz en su teléfono en la mesa, lo que hizo que este diera un suspiro de molestia, e odioso, se acercó a esta flojamente, escuchando el mensaje de voz…

–Sonic el erizo, se le requiere su presencia en la alcaldía en este momento, se le ha invitado a usted, únicamente, a una pequeña 'Unión' dentro de una hora, lugar alcaldía, atentamente, 'El presidente'…–Finaliza el mensaje, lo que hizo que el cobalto bufara molesto…

–¡Maldición! Hoy es día libre, se suponía que tenía que estar acostado todo el día en mi hamaca…–Fastidiado, sólo quería ir a su hamaca, algo, le decía el universo de moverse ese día, en bes de combatir con el mundo, eliminar el hambre, o dar dinero a los niños huérfanos…

–¡Sonic!...–Chillaba, fuera de la convivencia del cobalto, una eriza rosada, con su matillo, lo que provoco que en un parpadeo, cambiara de idea…

–Oh, talvez no…–Limpiándose un poco las zapatillas, al igual estirando sus guantes, ya preparado para irse como rayo…–¡Calma señor presidente! ¡Voy para allá! Si es que llego…

El oscuro llego a la agencia. Crédulo, seguido, caminando por los pasillos de esta, donde en segundos, ya se encontraba en la entrada de la oficina de Tower, quien le sugirió obligatoriamente, presentarse ante él, en frente suyo, a lo que este, antes de entrar reflexiono un poco, sabía que Tower era algo estricto… Sin más que hacer, llamo a la puerta…

–Adelante…

Este da señal de entrar, lo que obedeció el oscuro, encontrándose con el comandante sentado, cabizbajo, con bolígrafo en mano derecha, dando tics a hoja informativa en la mesa, donde un pequeño asintió, a la derecha, lo que hizo que este entrara, cerrando la puerta…

–Necesito hablar contigo… Tome asiento…–Paso ya lo dicho, ya todo en su lugar, solo miro seriamente al oscuro, quien no le impresionaba ver de esa manera a el comandante, solo quería saber lo que pasaría, o diría, y terminar con el tema de una sola vez…–Me han reportado, llamarte únicamente, requerirte aquí, te preguntaras ¿Por qué?...–Este se paró del asiento, parecía efecto dramático, pero tomando el tema enserio, este paro en seco mirando por la ventana, lo que hizo que el oscuro volteara tras suyo, tal ubicación, seguía la conversación…–El presidente llamo, ya que él es quien gobierna esta agencia, permanentemente, me ha informado, que te presentaras estrictamente, dentro de una hora, en la alcaldía, necesita hablar, en este caso, con ambos…

–¿Ambos?...–Confundido. Pensaba ser únicamente él, quien haría la misión manualmente, sabiendo que las misiones del presidente, no eran la gran cosa, básicamente por ser la misma rutina que la de la agencia…

–Te diré que te retires y nada más, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir ahora…–Última palabra del comandante, lo que hizo que el oscuro diera un suspiro de fastidio, no iba a trabajar con un desconocido, a menos que fuera un conocido, sabiendo la popularidad del presidente en Central City…–Demonios…

El cobalto, había llegado a la alcaldía, ya encontrándose en la entrada de esta, miro a ambos lados, guardianes de seguridad, con armas de seguridad, algo temerosas, pero intrigantes para el cobalto, preguntándose ¿Alguna vez usare un arma?...Si, claro que sí… Este se acercó a la puerta, donde ambos guardias le apuntaron a este, seriamente, lo que altero al erizo…

–¡Espere! Identifíquese ¿Qué hace aquí?...–Dijo un guarida, crédulo, mirando sin mucho de que confiarse al cobalto, quien solo exhibió manos a sus costados, donde al oír tales palabras, valiente, solo se presentó…

–Tíos, seguro por su retraso de no saber nada sobre los papeles de Mobiüs, les diré el más importante que puede existir… El mío, el héroe de la isla, Sonic el erizo…–De chiste el cobalto, lo que hizo que ambos guardias intercambiaran miradas extrañados, e algo molestos, donde en bes de serles favorables al cobalto, solo recargaron las armas, nuevamente que el cobalto levantara las manos hasta su mente…–Esperen ¿Pero que les sucede? Soy Sonic el erizo ¿Qué acaso no han oído de mí? Retrasados…

–Valla, el impostor, combatiendo a guardias de seguridad, pensaba que combatías a la maldad, no que la provocaras…–Tenía una sonrisa burlona, miraba defensivo al cobalto, quien ante tal respuesta, volteo fastidiado a su espalda, su sorpresa mirar al oscuro, con su carácter de siempre…

–Gran respuesta de un verdadero impostor ¿Qué haces aquí?...–Defensivo, e algo rebelde el azulejo, solo le molestaba la presencia de este, cuando se trataba de una competencia oral, o que le ganara mirando el estado, o 'Escena' en la que se encontraba…

–Es una alcaldía, lógico, conversar con el presidente, la verdadera pregunta es saber ¿Qué estás haciendo con los guardias de la alcaldía? ¿Volviéndolos villanos para poder salvar al mundo de sus garras? …

–Verifica tu respuesta, es mi respuesta, pero estos chicos no me dejan hablar con el presidente ¡Soy Sonic el erizo! ...–Replico el cobalto molesto, en frente de ambos guardias de seguridad, quienes miraron acercar al oscuro a la puerta, crédulo, sin ninguna impresión, a lo que ambos guardias, quitaron armas encima del cobalto, quien al ver tales acciones recientes, no brindadas a su presencia, lo que fue ver colmar el vaso, ver dejar entrar al oscuro, quien paro en seco un momento…

–Déjenlo entrar, viene conmigo…–Dando seña muda a ambos guardias, quienes le dieron paso libre al cobalto, pasando la puerta apenado, con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza, notando tras suyo ver cerrar las puertas de la alcaldía…–No te de pena. Callado te ves más bonito…

–¡Cállate! ...–Tal chillido se escuchó por toda la zona, lo que fue llamativo para todos en tal zona, lo que hizo que el oscuro se alterara, no lo suficiente para notarse su sonrisa victoriosa…

–No le hagas caso a esas voces en tu cabeza, solo ignóralas…–Comentario del oscuro se escuchó por toda la alcaldía, lo que avergonzó al cobalto, quien escuchaba risillas al igual que comentarios a chismes por toda la zona, pero si haciéndole caso al dicho del oscuro 'Solo ignóralas' lo que raramente era de ayuda en momento como ese, incomodo, pero favorable, mientras seguía los mismos pasos de oscuro, directos a la oficina del Presidente, quien tenía charla, al parecer importante…

Ambos erizos se encontraban en la puerta de la oficina, donde ambos tomaron a la vez la perilla, donde empezó una guerra de apenas entrar a la zona, luchaban por quitar la mano del otro de la perilla, lo que no fue necesario, el alcalde abrió al instante, pareciéndole raro ver la perilla moverse descontroladamente…

–Llegaron a tiempo, Shadow y Sonic el erizo, pasen y tomen asiento…–Ordeno el presidente, donde tales palabras, ya vistas en la realidad, tomo asiento en su escritorio mirando a ambos erizos, en especial al oscuro, quien solo le era paciente, de milagro…–Los he llamado a ambos a la alcaldía, para informarles lo siguiente: Hemos tenido reportes de una persona, en este caso, buscando según los informes, la dominación del mundo, de una manera, inteligente e astuta, este alguien, ha estado dándose por desaparecido, dando exportaciones sospechosas, quien sabe que tienen de contenido, lo que nos tiene intrigados en especial, es saber ¿Qué está exportando a otras partes del mundo? Puede que fuera daño de las personas, hacer que combatan entre ellas, o algo peor, esta es la única información que puedo darles, pero si es algo arriesgado, a lo que quiero llegar… Es que sigan con la investigación…

–Al menos sirve de algo la información. Espere ¿Este trabajo es individual? ¿Verdad?...–Comentario fue llamativo para el oscuro, quien miro al cobalto por unos segundos, devuelta con el presidente, quien solo demostró una sonrisa, mirando a ambos...

–Mediante años. He visto a ambos haciendo cosas arriesgadas por proteger la tierra, y por como lo he visto, ambos hacen un buen equipo a lo que me he decidido, de que ambos, hagan esta misión en equipo…–Ambos erizos se exaltaron, el cobalto miro al oscuro, quien solo se le notaba la molestia en su miraba al igual que expresión, lo que fue igualmente una molestia para el cobalto…–Veo que ambos quedaron impresionados, pero eso no es lo único que les informo, Shadow el erizo, quiero que le des un lugar a Sonic, por ser un nuevo agente en la agencia de los G.U.N. Ahora, felicidades Sonic, eres un nuevo agente de la G.U.N…–Estrechándole la mano al cobalto, quien solo quedo anonado ante tal respuesta, el oscuro estaba a poco de pararse del asiento a objetar el comentario… ¿Al presidente?...

–Pero Sr, Sonic no puede estar en la agencia…–Defendía, como si se tratase de toda la agencia, el cobalto, solo quedo estático en su lugar, a lo que el presidente miro confuso al oscuro…

–¿Por qué? Me he dado cuenta, después de años de defender la tierra, y saber de la agencia, G.U.N, 'Guardianes Unidos de las Naciones' se trata de defender el planeta, a lo que tener un héroe en la agencia, no le veo ilógica a tal puesto ¿Algo más que quiera decir al respeto Sr. Shadow? ...–El oscuro, volteo a mirar al cobalto, quien lo miraba de manera desafiante e burlona, el azabache estaba molesto al máximo, solo sin demostrar afecto... No iba a negar ni convertirse en un negativo en frente de un gobernador, no lo dignificaría originalmente…

–… Le ordenare un puesto enseguida Sr…–Comentario, solo hizo que el azulejo mostrara el puño victorioso, con un simple '¡Sí!' entre dientes ocultos, tras labios melocotón…

–Ese es el espíritu, ahora, Sonic el erizo, prepárate para tu primer día en la fuerza…–Estrechándole la mano, la cual este correspondió a gusto…

–Un honor Sr…

–Maldición…

…

Creo que esta historia tendrá azúcar ;)


End file.
